giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Draft
This page was created as a draft/sandbox that can be edited by anyone and has comments section. ---- Voice lines Mozu *RM - Attractor beam! / Wait a sec. / Got ya. (gotcha) / Zap! / Peck! *Q - Spin! / Spin spin spin! / Vortex! / Wub wub wub! *E - Go go go (go go)! / Presto! / Pop! / Zip zap(?). *F - No-no-no(no-no). / Death ray! / Tut tut tu! / Zaaap! (zzzap!) / Big boom(?)! *ping **attack - Attack! / Zap'em zap'em! / Let's get'em! **WD - Withdraw! / Out out out! / Ah, withdraw! / Oh, leave! **OMW - On my way! / Up up(?) over! / **summon - Make creature here. / Summon here. / *QC **help - (Ah!) in troubloo! / Help! / Help! Help-help-help! / Ah, help-help-help! / **heal - Need healing. / Heal please! / **y - Yes. / Yes-tes-tes. **n - No! / No-no-nope! **tnx -(Oh) Thank you. / (Oh) You're nice! / **GJ - Oh-ho-oh, good job. / Bestest jobs! / Goodest jobs! / (he-he-he) You're good! / Oh, good work! / (he-he-he) Good job! **np - No problem. / No problemo! / **sorry - Woc-woc, sorry. / I'm bad. Sorry! / Oh, my oops. / Sorry. **on it - I'm on it! / I go. **follow - Follow me! / Come with(?)! **group - **spread - **hi - Good greetings! / **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - So fun! / Fun-fun! / Fun(?)! / Not bad! / Hoo-hoo, zap! **tnx 2 - Thank you, thank you! / You all best! / Not bad! **more - (?) let's another! / Yay, let's go more! I wanna steal more stuff! / Go again! Go again! / **gg - (Oh) Good magic times. / We did good! / Good fights! *kill - You got zaped! / I(Mozu) did blow up! / It worked(works!). / Ha-ha-ha, na-na-na! / Na-na-na-na(a)-na! / Ha-ha, got'em! / You blew up! / I take your stuff now? / mhuhuh / oh ho-ho / I'm a(?) do that. / Sorry, not sorry! / Hi! Bye! / I'm the best shot(?) **shooter - **creature - I take your stuff now. / No creature for you! **bloomer - No more heals! / Bye-bye bloomer! / No more bye-bye! (???) **cerberus - Bad-bad puppy! / Bad dog! **Tripp - Tripped you! **Voden - **Charnok - Drakkor(???) / Bye drakkor! / **Zandora - So long mah souls(??) (might be not Zandora) **Uh, I meant to do that. / **assist - My kill! / (Ooh) I'm helping. *start - Weeee. / Zoom boom! / Magic time! / Mozu time! *respawn - Here I go. / Okay Mozu. / Try again! *low HP - No! / Ow ow ow. / Ow, no-no-no. / Do(?) alive. *lvl up - I'll take it. / I'm learning! / Ding! / Hi(?) you got a magic day(?). / I'ma best! / mhmh / *healed - Okay now! / Feels good! / Teamwork! / That's better. *circle **summon - Creature time. / Ta-dah! **summoned - He-he, cutie. / Done! **upgrade - Bigger bigger. / More magics. / Big critter(?). **upgraded - Creature up!(?) / I made this! **orb collect - Yuink! / I'll do it. / Here I(?) go! **collected - More power, okay! / Power time! *badges **guardian defender - Saved you, big monster! / **revenge - Ouch(?), take back(?). / Bye bye pit(?)! / I'm (?) you! / mini-mini(???) **protector - Very steady(?). **summoner - Lots of creatures. / So much summons! / Creature master! **star - Sticky(?) (?). **thief - Steal! Steal-steal-steal-steal. / Power picked(?)! **ghost hunter - Got you. Imani kill **killing spree - I win. Tripp kill, or just kill *prox **Voden - Hmm, you need to get happy! Oru *Skills **LMB - Starfire! / Zing! / Burn! / Various laughter **RMB - Blindsighted / Mulligan? / Dealers choice / Dodge this! / Draw! / Hold on a sec! **Q - A straight flush / Jesters wild! / Clear the decks **E - Ripple effect / Rang your bell / Can't run from fate! **F - Fear! / Deal with this! / Shock! / I'll give you a reading! / Let me give you a reading / Doom Dooooom! *Low health - Ouch! / My corporeal form! / Outlook, not so good / My stars don't look so good *Healed - That was close / You saved my stars! *Last one standing - Too quiet around here / So boring / Just a single star in the sky / Hmm, Not enough mayhem. *Level up - The future grows ever clearer / I'm pretty good at this game / I've got more tricks up my sleeves *start - Surprise me! / Three cheers for entropy / Outlook good so far *Respawn - Finally getting interesting / This turn isn't over / Deal me in again / Deal again / Enter, Pandemonium *Ping **Attack - Attack here. / Hit where it hurts. / **OMW - Here I go. / On my way **WD - Back off! / Withdraw (sung) **Summon - Put it there / summon here *QC **help - An assist please? / Oh! I might need help./ Help me out here **heal - Need healing / I want to feel the heals! / Send me some heals **y - Yes, definitely / Affirmative (sung) **n - Not in the cards / Negative **tnx - Thanks / Thank you hero! / I'm very grateful **GJ - You impressed me / Stupendous / Well done! **np - Not a problem / No worries **sorry - Whoops / Sorry about that / oh whoopsie **on it - I've got it / This is my deal **follow - I'll lead / Follow the spinning orb! / Follow suit **group - Group up / Stick together **spread - Space out / No need to be that close **hi - Greetings! / Hello there / Hi **victory - Another victory / **taunt - Would you like to play a game? / Too easy to read **cry - Three cheers for entropy / Outlook good so far / Surprise me **fun - What an interesting round! / Delightfully unexpected **tnx 2 - Thanks a million / Thanks for playing with me **more - Another round? / Lets go around again / Oh deal me in again **gg - This was diverting / I learned much that time *Kill **Misc - Enemy gone / We all die, well some of us / Fairwell player / Tada / Delightfully unexpected / Can't run from fate / Poof! / Not impressed / huh, can't let you quit / Was that hard for you? / Byeeee~ / Even chaos picks favorites / Nuaw, Bad flop / Stardust **Ranged - Distance won't save you **Melee - Fight harder next time / You should have won that **Healer - Well that changes the odds / You were a problem **Creature - Boy were you dealt a bad hand / (Bloomers only) Easy target / Dematerialised **Aisling - Night Night / Momento Mori (Remember Death - Latin) / Inescapable **Beckett - She knew how to have fun / I'm gonna miss her **Pakko - Maybe next time Fluffy **Mozu - Keep practicing, okay? / Here one moment, gone the next **Tyto - Not impressive / Didn't expect that to work **Tripp - Can't sneak up on a seer **Griselma - Grandmother get up **Xenobia - I'll see you in the void / The mortal plight **Zandora - Night Knight, Get it? With a K? / (Exasperated) Night K-Night I had to throw the K in so you get the joke / Play along Zandora! **(Unused) - Aha!! Whoopsie~ **Assist - Cosmic alignment / I had feeling you need help / Oh, no biggie / It just turned out way *Circle **Summon - Promise you'll do something spectacular / It must be done, I suppose / Commence construction / We need another player **Summoned - The task finished / Job complete / Summoning is done / Necessary but dull! / Our fate is yours, creature **Upgrade - Lets raise the stakes! / Who knows what your future holds / Needs to be bigger, wilder **Upgraded - Do what you will, beastie / Another actor in the play! **Orb - You know the deal / I knew this would be here / Lets see if I can tip the balance **Collected - Balance tipped / Yum! power tastes great / That will throw them off *Badges **Guardian Defender - A twist of fate / Bet you thought you had it huh? / It was fate! **Highlander - (shudder) Strange phenomena / My continuity wins / Looks like I got the high card / (sigh) It doesn't hurt that much **Guardian angel - Saved you (sung) **Revenge - You tempted fate / Paid you back / Gotcha this time / Whoops you went too far **Creature Defender - Don't touch my things! / ah ah! that ones mine **Assists -No biggie / didn't mean to but i'll take it / I had a feeling you needed help **Drop dead - Oh the tragic fall / Oh gravity is harsh / **Ring out - Have a nice trip, see you next fall / You fell for it **Ghost hunter - I knew you would be right there / Snooze, I've seen that trick before / So predictable **Penta kill - Well wheres the fun in that? **Power play - Right when it counts **Summoner - The more the messier / **Power thief - I saw a future where I got this one / Clearly you didn't forsee this *Prox **Charnok - You know, Knowledge is overrated? **Knossos - To know so little must be (so) refreshing **Pakko - Now you have a future worth watching / Oh! sniff sniff, you smell like destiny **Ramsay - So many paths, so many choices / Hm! You have potential **Mozu - Oh! you have more than just cards up your sleeves **Aisling - So small, so full of question(s) / Better come to peace with uncertainty **Beckett - Another lover of the unexpected **Ezren Ghal - Too much time in tomes, too much time in tombs / Ew, what a soul sucker! **Tyto - Ooh! Mysterious, I like it. / Many hope to cut your future short **Tripp - You're a slippery little one, aren't you? **Griselma - I have to HAND it to you granny **Margrave - Looks like you took fate into your own HAND **HK-206 - I know what makes you tick **T-MAT - So much conviction! **Uncle Sven - Even I dont know what some of those potions do **Vadasi - Your judgement is subective **Voden - Smile! / I see you still don't have a sense of humor **Zandora - Haven't you learned anything down here? / Lighten up Knight of Light. **Unused (Shadow Possibly) - Ooh! I like your style, very edgy! *Idle - (sings) *Unused (Mostly old ping) - Fold, I'm out / Don't summon you know better / Good place for a fight / Flush them out! / Careful / Woah! Clearing out / Need to upgrade / everybody look out Beckett *skills **reload - Reloading! / Loadin' up! / Got a bullet for you, buster! (Cannon) / Lock 'n' load! **RM - Eat this! / Wait for it...! / Clear! / Got ya' a gift! / Grenade out! **Q - Switching up! ***pistols - Pistols loaded! / Time for some finesse. ***cannon - Heavy fire comin' in! / I like the extra kick! **E - Needed a boost! / What a view! / Later boys! / Airborne! / Liftoff! **F - whistle as if it were dropped from the sky, then explosion / Dropping payload! / Bombs away! / Catch this! Ya' dingbats. *ping **attack - Attack now! / Attack! **WD - Fall back! / Withdraw! **OMW - On my way! / On intercept course! / Coming to intercept! **summon - Get a creature here! / Summon here! *QC **help - SOS! / Mayday! / Help! **heal - Repairs! Repairs! / Need healing! / Running on empty! / Medic! / Patch me up, doc! **y - Sure. / Yes. / Yup. **n - No way. / Nope. / No. **tnx - You're the best! / Thanks pal! / Wow! Thanks! / Thanks! / I owe ya' one! **GJ - Good work. / Nice moves! / What a performance! **np - It's all good! / Don't mention it. / No worries pal! **sorry - I'll do better. / Sorry. / Sorry! / Sorry about that mak for mistake?. / Ugh, I screwed up! **on it - Got it covered. / I'm on it! **follow - Follow my lead! / Follow my jets! / Follow me! **group - Form up on me! / Group up! **spread - Wide formation! / Spread out! **hi - Greetings. / Where's the party? / Hey there. **victory - Ha, did you see that? / Ha! HA! / That has to be a new record! **taunt - I'd thought you'd try harder. / I'm loadin' up for another shot! (Is this a taunt?) / Outta my way! / Hope you brought a parachute! / Need a jetpack? Hahahaha. / Choke on my jets! / Waste of fuel! / Waste of ammo. **cry - Woohoo! / Clear skies ahead! / Blue skies await! **fun - Had a blast! / Havin' a blast! **tnx 2 - Thanks for the adventure! **more - OK, that needs to happen again. **gg - We'll go down in history for that one! / That was legendary! *kill **common **melee - Who on earth runs at gunfire? / That's my left hook! / The bigger they are... **ranged - I love a good dogfight! / My aim's better! **assassin - I fight fair! / Back off! / Don't get cocky. **support - No more supplies! / Support routed. **creature - Aww. / What did I just kill? / Creature destroyed! / See? My aim's not that bad! **Aisling - Better luck next time, kiddo. / You had guts kid. **Griselma - Farewell, traveler! **HK - You live a tool, you die a tool! / Ooh! Spare parts! **Knossos - Spears? So oldschool! / MOO-ove along! **Imani - Sorry, captain. / Light's out, Imani. / No hard feelings! **Tripp - Hahaha, don't blink! **Tyto - Don't bring a sword to a gunfight! / Gun beats sword! **Uncle Sven - I use your fuel formula! **Wu - I liked his moxie! **Roland (supposedly) - Your hunt is over! / Was the bounty worth it? **assist - You've got air support! / There's my wingman! / Gotcha covered, ace! / Help from above! / Got your six. *circle **summon - Need more soldiers! / Heeere comes backup! / Summoning ground support! **summoned - Hold this position! / Hey there, little-big guy! / I sure can pick 'em! / Welcome to the crew. / Don't lemme down, kay? **upgrade - Big target, bigger distraction. / This'll keep 'em busy. **upgraded - Wh-whoa! This'll help! / I know what works. / Oooh, nice. **orb - Engaging! / I'll nab this one! **collected - Got it! / No sweat, I got it! / Got the orb, gettin' out! *start - Same as Battle Cry *respawn - Back into the fray! / A new adventure! / Refueled and reloaded. *low HP - Eyes peeled! / Not now... Not here...! / Blast it all! / Shoot! / I can't shake 'em! *healed - Accident avoided! / Haha... Close one... / Phew! Close one! / I still got some fight in me! / Expert timing! / I'm OK. *lvl up - More fuel, eh? / Higher! I can go higher! / The sky's the limit now! / New heights! / No limits! *last one standing - I'm in the thick of it now! / I'll pull through... I hope... / I need help guys!...guys? / No more wingmen, eh? *badges **Creature Defender - Stay outta danger, kay? / Careful little guy! **Death's Door - My journey is NOT over! / I got more fight in me! **Drop Dead - Hahaha! Gravity. / radio crackle Target has crashed. **Exterminator - No more blips on my radar. / Line 'em up! **Ghost Hunter - Ha! Ya' call that an escape? / Ya' can't fool me! **Guardian Angel - Closing the gap! **Guardian Defender - Didn't even come close! / Not today, pal! **Highlander - I'm the real deal! / The best pilot won! / Go back to flight school, rookie. / They'll give anyone a jetpack these days... **Power Thief - What a steal! / I'm just borrowing it. **Protector - Got 'em for ya'. / I'm sure you'll return the favor. / Return the favor sometime, kay?. **Revenge - We're even! / Crossed that off my list! *Proximity **Aisling - You got spirit, kiddo. **HK - Here we are again, huh? / Hey buddy. **Imani - I kinda miss workin' with ya'. Kinda. / Long time no see, boss. **Mozu - You're weird, but a good kind of weird. **Uncle Sven - Can ya' make some better jet fuel for me, Sven? **Xenobia - I thought I was the one with weird hair. **Wu - Let's dance, froggo. *Unused Lines **"Fight here!" (Fight Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Bolster this position!" (Upgrade Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Need a newer model!" (Upgrade Here (Old Ping Wheel)(?)) **"Falling back!" (Falling Back (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Engage here!" (Fight Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Help me summon!" (Help Me Summon (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Defense!" (Defend Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"I'm fueled up for another go!" (Potentially a respawn quote?) **"Creature wranglers needed!" (Help Me Summon (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Don't summon here!" (Do Not Summon (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Caution!" (Caution (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Watch your six!" (Caution (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Defend here!" (Defend Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Need to upgrade!" (Upgrade Here (Old Ping Wheel)) **"No summoning! That's an order!" (Do Not Summon (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Watch yourselves!" (Caution (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Let's go!" (Let's Go (Old Ping Wheel)) **"Gotta jet!" (Falling Back (Old Ping Wheel)) Vadasi *skills **LM - Share my spirit. / Life, light, (?). / My life is your life. / **RM (beam) - Redemption. / Judgment. / Smite. / Accept your fate. / Be cleansed. **Q - Healthy mind - healthy body. / Restoration. / Spirits in harmony. / I'm not wasted(?) yet. **E - True devotion. / A worthy sacrifice. / For the grater good. **F - Witness enlightenment. / Focus. Protection. Balance. / Enlightenment. *ping **attack - Destroy them. **WD - Withdraw. / We must part. / **OMW - On my way. / I will come to aid. / **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - A kind (?). / **GJ - The Kai see you. / **np - **sorry - Sorry. / I am shame. / **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - I thank you all for this. / **more - **gg - *kills **common - **assist - A brief (?). / We are one. / I aid the (?). / You were deserving(?). *circle **summon - Severance of the fair eye. / From light - life. / A humble beginning. **summoned - Summoning complete. / Such innocence. / Serve us well, friend. / A noble soul(?). **upgrade - The eye shall guide you. / Find strength in the light. **upgraded - It is complete. **orb - I am a vessel for this power. / So it shall be. **collected - A gift for you, guardian. / Our will is done. *start - We are blessed. / I'm burn(?) it. / We are richest(?). / We are fury(?). / No mercy for the guilty. *respawn - The eye ever(?) watchful. / Justice never rests(?). / If I must(?). *low HP - *healed - I hope to return a favor. / *lvl up - I arise to be challenged(?). / I have ascended. / The eye of fire watches me. / *badges **guardian defender - Kindness before gratitude. / The eye shelters(?) all. / **summoner - By my hand fate blossoms. / **power thief - Balance is restored. *prox **HK (probably) - You are more than (?). *??? - Your path is not storm(?) / If I propf(??) (creature kill of death door) / The Kai are mercyful. (LM?) / T-MAT *skills **RM - **Q - **E - **F - Heavy damage incoming. / *ping **attack - Engage. / **WD - Enter retreat mode. / **OMW - Approaching location. / On route. / **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - **GJ - Positive. / We'll execute them. / You (?) positive. **np - no (?) **sorry - **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - **more - **gg - *circle **summon - **summoned - **upgrade - Begin upgrade. / **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - *healed - *badges Griselma *skills **RM - **Q - **E - **F - *ping **attack - **WD - **OMW - Be right there. **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - **GJ - **np - no (?) **sorry - **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - **more - **gg - *circle **summon - **summoned - **upgrade - **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - *healed - *badges Imani *skills **RM - **Q - **E - **F - *ping **attack - **WD - **OMW - **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - **GJ - **np - no (?) **sorry - **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - **more - **gg - *kill **common **assist - All according to plan. / I've got your back. / *circle **summon - **summoned - We've done it. / **upgrade - **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - A(?) Tahiri. / *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - *healed - *badges Margrave *Skills **RM - **Q - **E - **F - Pound to dust. / *circle **summon - Summoning. / **summoned - Guard us, creature. / **upgrade - **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - Hahahah / *healed - Zandora *Skills **RM - **Q - **E - **F - *ping **attack - **WD - Fall back! / **OMW - **summon - Ezren *Skills **RM - Fear me. / **Q - **E - **F - *ping **attack - **WD - **OMW - **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - **GJ - **np - **sorry - **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - **more - **gg - *kill **common - **creature - **assist - *circle **summon - Rise, my minion. / You will serve me. / **summoned - My work is complete. / Trivial(?). **upgrade - **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - I'll rip(?) out your souls. / *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - *healed - *badges Voden *Skills **RM - **Q - Go! **E - A gift from the forest **F - *ping **attack - Attack now! **WD - **OMW - Yes, I'm coming! **summon - *QC **help - **heal - **y - **n - **tnx - **GJ - **np - **sorry - **on it - **follow - **group - **spread - **hi - **victory - **taunt - **cry - **fun - **tnx 2 - **more - **gg - *kill **common - the price of silent is an arrow / i dont care who shot first, i shot last **creature - **assist - *circle **summon - **summoned - **upgrade - **upgraded - **orb - **collected - *start - *respawn - *low HP - *lvl up - *healed - *badges Category:Site maintenance